


Hero Complex

by NataRessler



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataRessler/pseuds/NataRessler
Summary: Just how did Harry get his hero complex?





	Hero Complex

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

When Harry Potter heard that he was to pack his little napsack, he was filled with immense joy. The Dursleys were going to Gothem, America for an all expenses paid trip from his Uncle Vernon's drill company's biannual lottery. The trip would only last a week. But to young, five year old Harry Potter, this trip was a chance a lifetime. He knew the only reason he was going too was because there was no one that could watch him during the week, but that did not matter to Harry. He was going to be leaving England for the first time in his entire life.

And what a trip it was! When they reached their hotel in Gothem, the nice lady at the desk said that because he was so adorable she was going to give them free parking for their rental car. (Uncle Vernon was quite pleased with that, and for some reason, so was Aunt Petunia, saying that the women had such good tastes and that her little Dinckydums was so adorable, even though the woman was obviously looking at him, Harry.)

The best part was that while the Dursleys were eating at the fancy restaurant, Harry got some nice chicken tenders to eat (he ignored the fact that they were the cheapest item on the menu)!

However, it wasn't to last. For as Harry was finishing up his last tender, a loud gunshot rang throughout the restaurant. Harry covered his ears in an effort to stop the ringing.

"Listen up, dolls and gents! The Joker is in town tonight! And he needs some spare change to play with Batsy some more! So if I were you, I would give this little ol' clown a hand, or-" Harry shivered as the voice came through his feeble barriers. He looked up and a green haired man with funny make up on was standing on top of one of the restaurant tables. He attempted to cover his ears tighter when the voice suddenly became very deep. "-or I'll give you a reason to die laughing."

Harry watched as clowns went about the room holding out their bags to each table. Just when his Aunt Petunia started taking off her necklace, the sound of shattering glass sent each clown to a dead stop.

"It's the Batman." he heard one of the clowns say. Harry could only watch as a huge man wearing a black cloak fought the clowns. One of the clowns knocked Harry off his seat as he ran by, desperate to escape before this 'Batman' could fight him too. Harry's head hit the table and the world spun for awhile as some blood trickled down his forehead.

Just like that, it was over and most of the clowns were tied up (the green haired one, Joker, got away.) He watched as the 'Batman' stood up from tying the criminals, and the man peered around the room. When he stopped on Harry's form, still on the ground from being knocked over, the big man started walking towards him. Harry looked from left to right, trying to see if there were any more clowns around him, but he did not see any.

The 'Batman' knelt down and lifted Harry back up onto his chair. He reached onto the table, took Harry's napkin, and used it to wipe some of the blood from his forehead away. The caped figure reached into his yellow pouch and put a Scooby-Doo plaster on Harry's injury. Harry wondered why a grown up like him carried Scooby-Doo band-aids around. 'Batman' then ran across the room and jumped back out the window.

That was the day Harry James Potter developed his 'saving people thing' or 'hero complex' as some people call it.

**Author's Note:**

> My head-cannon is that Batman carries the Scooby-Doo band-aids for Dick, who enjoys the kid's detective show.


End file.
